callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncing Betty
A Bouncing Betty is a World War II era mine featured in Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War. In World at War, it is unlocked at multiplayer level 24. Bouncing Betties are not encountered in the campaign. Bouncing Betties are considered more effective than claymores (their Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare equivalent) for a number of reasons. They explode through the full 360 degrees and are easier to conceal because they are smaller and have no red lasers. They are also "dug in" thus, you will only see a glowing yellow rod (players will often attempt to shoot the glowing rod, which does no damage - the base must be hit). Bouncing Betties, once placed, remain until triggered, destroyed, or the player who sets them respawns. They are triggered by the proximity of enemy players - even in hardcore game modes, friendly players will not set them off by proximity (although they will damage friendly players in hardcore should they explode). They can 'see' through walls, which can be a disadvantage as an enemy safe on the other side of a wall may unwittingly trigger them. Bouncing Betties can be destroyed by damaging the base with any gun or explosive. Bouncing Betties can be particularly useful in area denial, specifically to prevent flanking or to protect an objective. In Search and Destroy they remain even after the player who set them has died, making them very useful for defending a bomb site before (defense) or after the bomb is planted (offense). A good strategy to use while fielding this weapon is to put it just inside the door on right or left, this way the enemy cannot see it unless they have the Bomb Squad perk. Many people, especially sub machine gunners, like to use Bouncing Betties in order to get a few more easy kills, which is looked down on by many players; however, using the Bomb Squad perk allows players to avoid the Bouncing Betties. Many snipers also prefer Bouncing Betties as their Tier 1 Perk to avoid being flanked while sniping. Nazi Zombies Bouncing Betties are also found in Nazi Zombies and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. Players can use the Betties for doing glitches and to just help them. Betties do come in handy in the higher levels most of the times. They are restored after every round, like grenades. If you use the Pack-A-Punch machine with two weapons currently equipped the selected weapon shall be taken from you, the player should run and buy a Kar98k of the wall then proceed back to the Pack-A-Punch machine, equip your Bouncing Betty and as soon as the Bouncing Betty's equipping animation is finished swap your Bouncing Betty for the weapon in the Pack-A-Punch machine you will have: * Your Original Weapon * Your Upgraded Weapon * Kar98k * Bouncing Betties You are then free to swap your Kar98k for any other weapons. Gallery File:CoD3_Mine.jpg|A betty in Call of Duty 3. File:BouncingBetty.jpeg|A betty in the ground in World at War. Tips *Dead bodies are good places to plant Betties, as their tell-tale glowing prongs will be concealed from view. *Plant Betties in flags. Their glowing prongs will be hidden in the flagpole and will kill most unsuspecting enemies trying to take the objective. *Some walls and posts, while tangible, can have Betties planted inside them. Castle is a prime example, as the wooden supports to the interior areas have this property. Placing mines here completely hides them and will almost always result in a kill if an enemy triggers them. *Bouncing Betties can be confused with litter on the ground in fast-paced gametypes, where enemies are unlikely to survey the path in detail before rushing in. This can lead to easy kills in some areas. *If most of the enemies on the other team have Bomb Squad on, plant the Bouncing Betty in an area with a white ground, or hide it in between corners of walls. Trivia *This perk is the successor to Claymore x2 from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''although they are more effective than claymores as they are better concealled *If a player walks around with the pin pulled, they will drop the live bouncing Betty to the ground when they die - this can be used as a makeshift Martyrdom. *It is recommended that in normal modes the killcam not be skipped if you have planted bouncing Betties, as they remain active until you respawn. *Sometimes the Betties can be counterproductive for if the player sets some close to themselves and somebody detonates them (gun, grenades walking etc.) they will most likely kill the player his/herself. *Sometimes people will suicide bomb themselves by running up to an enemy with a Bouncing Betty and placing it at their feet, killing both players. *Bouncing Betties triggered at the end of a round on Search and Destroy result in the whole match freezing for 1 or 2 seconds. *Bouncing Betties are actually meant to be planted underground, covered by a shallow layer of soil. They stick up and have glowing prongs in the game to preserve balance and give others a chance to spot and avoid them. *In First Person, the player holds the Bouncing Betty with one hand; in Third Person, he player holds it with both hands. Category:Explosives Category:Weapons Category:Equipment